Triwizard Champions
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: Voldemort is back! Cedric and Harry both survive the graveyard. How do Harry and Cedric cope with the aftermath of Voldemort's return? How does Ginny react to the fact that the man who controlled her for a year has returned? This is meant to be a one-shot between Cedric and Ginny but if you guys want more please R and R. Joanne Rowling owns everything.
1. Chapter 1

Cedric doesn't die.

Ginny was so relieved when Cedric and Harry landed on the grass in the stadium that she screamed and cheered for both of them. Then she noticed that Harry was injured, his arm bleeding from his elbow. But at least he was alive and well. She wanted to give them each a congratulatory hug. But then she remembered that both of them fancied Cho, who was busy hurtling towards Cedric right now, and wrapping her arms around him.  
>Ginny rolled her eyes as Cedric hugged her and kissed her cheek. Harry was being rushed off by Moody, probably to the hospital wing. Cedric looked like he had just seen a ghost. He was pale and clinging to Cho as though his life depended on it, and he wasn't by any means a clingy person. His father was also enveloping him now and Cedric searched the crowd with frantic brown eyes, which eventually landed on <em>her.<br>_She felt a jolt of electricity whisper through her from the intensity of those eyes. He beckoned her to come down and so hesitantly, she made her way down the stadium and onto the grass below. Cedric released Cho when she got there and he whispered urgently, "We need to talk!" She nodded and watched the stands watching her as Dumbledore and Snape followed Moody and Harry. Ginny replied, "Not here. Let's wait for them to leave." Cedric nodded and Cho tried to pull him down for a kiss, but he grunted, "Not now Cho!"  
>Professor McGonagall placed her wand to her throat and announced through it in a speaker-like voice, "All students to the Great Hall for a feast please! Slytherin's first, escorted by Professor Snape." She continued to make announcements and then she said, "Ravenclaws followed by Professor Trelawny!" Cho looked upset as she followed her house mates and gave Cedric a cross, sidelong glance.<p>

Eventually everyone was cleared out except the Professor's, Ginny and Cedric. Cedric asked Mcgonagall, "Excuse me Professor, but do you mind if I have a moment alone with Miss Weasley? We will be up as soon as possible, I promise." The professor looked stern but then sighed, "Fine Mr Diggory, but I'll send out a search party in fifteen minutes!" And with that the staff evacuated.  
>Cedric sat them down on the stands and whispered in her ear, "He's back!" Ginny felt a shiver reverberate through her spine and she didn't have to ask whom he was referring to. She felt herself pale and she stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. She bit her lip and whispered, "Did he…" she couldn't seem to find the words for it. Cedric sighed and replied, "Yes, he stabbed Harry's arm with the knife and I think he wanted to kill him in the graveyard. Some guy named Pettigrew bought him back." Ginny felt numb, like she couldn't believe what he was telling her, but at the same time she knew that she did. Cedric would never lie to her about this.<p>

Ginny whispered, "I'm so glad he didn't hurt you." Cedric nodded and replied, "I'm sorry for not listening to you about the danger, Gin. It was naïve of me. It was almost like you knew something bad would happen!" Ginny nodded and pulled Cedric into a crushing hug. He sighed and whispered in her ear, "I promise I will always listen to you from now on." Ginny smiled and as she pulled away, she felt Cedric brush his lips to her cheek.

Ginny stared at him and he leant down and kissed her on the lips. She froze in a panic. What about Michael? What about Cho? But tentatively she kissed him back, pushing her lips to his. However the second she began to enjoy the tingling feeling fluttering through her, he broke off and groaned, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that! It's just…I'm so overwhelmed right now." He hung his head in shame as Ginny exhaled heavily, "Are you saying it was a mistake?" Cedric glanced up and shook his head furiously, "No, not at all, but…we're both with people and I acted on impulse. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Ginny grinned and replied, "If it makes you feel any better, I've been thinking about that for a while now." Cedric smiled slightly and sighed, "It does, but we can't do this." She nodded and replied, "Right. My loyalty is to Michael." He nodded and whispered, "And mine is to Cho." She didn't say anything and then she muttered, "That girl gets on my nerves!"

Cedric chuckled and asked, "Why?" Ginny bit her lip before retorting indignantly, "Every guy in the school seems to have a crush on her!" Cedric murmured seriously, "Same applies to you." Ginny raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "_Please_! If you think that then Voldemort must have done some damage to you." Cedric raised his eyebrows at her at the use of his real name and he replied, "I'm serious. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom. All of those Gryffindor's have a thing for you Ginny, whether or not you decide to believe it is your choice." Ginny had noticed that he left out the person that mattered most. Harry. She laughed and playfully punched his arm, "You forgot to include yourself!" Cedric chuckled and replied, "I did that on purpose," and winked at her. She giggled and said, "We should be getting back before McGonagall sends out her search party!" Cedric nodded in agreement and the two of them headed back to the castle.

As they walked back up the hill towards the castle, "I can't believe he's back! How did you and Harry escape?" Cedric grimaced and whispered just as quietly, "I can't tell you all of that _now_ Gin. It's a really long story I'm sure Harry will have more time to tell it to you than I do." She nodded and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Voldemort was back. _Tom Riddle_ was back.

Author's note:This was meant to be a one-shot between Cedric and Ginny, but if you guys like it please R and R and I'll write more!


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the weekend, Ginny didn't get a chance to talk alone. He had been right in saying that it would be too busy. There had been a farewell feast right after the final task which took up all evening. Whenever Ginny saw Cedric, he also had Cho on his arm. She had migrated to the Hufflepuff table to hang onto his every word and it made Ginny feel physically ill. Sick.

She had noticed Cedric searching for her, but his attention had been distracted by some adoring younger Hufflepuff girl. Ginny also noticed that Harry wasn't around. She turned to Fred, who was sitting beside her and asked, "Hey, do you know where Harry is?" Fred replied through a mouthful of food, "I think 'ermione said they had taken him to the hospital wing to sort out his arm. 'umbledore's with him." Ginny nodded and decided to leave the Great Hall. She really couldn't stand watching Cho fawn over Cedric as well as every other girl in the school-including herself.

As she reached the entrance, she felt an arm being flung around her shoulder. Michael. She looked at him tensely, somehow expecting him to know that she had kissed Cedric willingly. He had this massive smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her and asked throatily, "Where are you going Ginny?" Ginny smiled tightly and replied, "I'm going to see how Harry's doing. His arm didn't look so good." Michael nodded and kissed her cheek quickly, "Hurry back to me," he mumbled before returning to his table.  
>Ginny felt a blush spreading across her cheeks when she turned around to see Cedric watching her from a several tables away. He didn't seem <em>too<em> pleased to see her with Michael, even though he _knew_ that she was.

Ginny wandered through the empty hallways by herself when eventually she arrived at the hospital wing. Harry was situated at the far end and Madame Pomfrey was fussing over him. Professor McGonagall was standing beside him as well as her brother and Hermione. As Ginny got closer, Harry's face lit up as he exclaimed, "Ginny!" This caused _everyone_ else to turn around as Ginny reached Harry's bed. She smiled grimly at him as Hermione and Ron moved aside for her to squeeze in the middle.

Harry was lying down as Madame Pomfrey bustled back to the bed and Ginny asked, "What happened?" Harry grimaced and answered, "How much do you know?" Ginny whispered in a small, terrified voice, "Riddle's back?" He nodded slowly and Ginny's eyes widened. She knew that Ced would never lie to her about this, but to hear Harry say it made it all the more true. He confirmed her fear and he could see it in her eyes. He tried to sit up as Madame Promfrey pushed him back down, "Potter I need you to stay put. I'm putting dittany on now and it will still, especially the more you move." Harry nodded grimly and winced slightly as she applied the potion onto his skin.

Once the potion was applied, Madame Pomfrey covered his wound in cloth and pinned it together before saying sternly, "If you lie still for an hour, Potter, I will discharge you sooner." Harry nodded unhappily and then Professor McGonagall spoke up, "So Potter, I think we'd all quite like to know what happened when you disappeared?"

The room had fallen silent and Harry stared anywhere but any of them. So he watched the white duvet instead and began, "Well Cedric and I both got to the cup at the same time and I said we should take it together because we were both winners. He agreed and I will always regret telling him that. We landed in a graveyard- Tom Riddle's family graveyard." The professor tensed, as did Ginny. She could only imagine how horrifying the prospect would have been.

Harry continued glumly, "Pettigrew was there and he used his wand to push me back into the gravestone of Riddle's father. It had an axe in its hand and so it clenched me around my throat. He did the same to Cedric and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Then Pettigrew started doing an enchantment of sorts, muttering incantations and it seemed like…_rules_ or steps he needed to follow. He lit up a cauldron with liquid in it and dropped the form of Riddle in the cauldron…" Hermione interrupted then, "A _form _of Riddle Harry?" She asked in surprise. Harry nodded before replying, "Yeah a _form._ He looked like a sick or dying baby. Then he stabbed my arm because he needed, 'The blood of the enemy.' He dropped it into the cauldron and he cut off his arm and dropped it in there too. It sizzled and bubbled as Riddle came to life." Ginny felt like she was going to vomit again. She didn't know if she wanted to hear this. She felt herself paling as Harry stopped and looked at her, "I don't think there's much else to tell. He wanted me to fight him without a wand. His intention was _definitely_ to kill me there and then. Luckily he was still weak and adjusting to his human body. However Cedric had his wand and managed to Accio the cup successfully towards us. I ran to him in the headstone, grabbed the cup and we teleported back here. You know the rest." He looked at McGonagall here and nodded her head in confirmation. She sighed and shook her head before saying, "We need to keep you on a tight leash Potter. No more Triwizard Tournaments for you." Harry smiled grimly and replied, "Thanks Professor. I think I've had enough of those to last me a lifetime!"


End file.
